1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleats for use with sport shoes and more particularly to safety cleats for use in golf shoes to prevent tripping when walking and at the same time give the stability of a cleat when at rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known in the art various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a sport shoe that can exhibit safe features when walking at the same time give stability when in use.
Many devices have been designed to overcome the problems of scratching and perforating the hard surfaces that one walks on but there are no examples that achieve the desired results.
A patent search was conducted in the field of the art. None of the prior art disclosed a similar cleat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,979 comes closest but has the flaw that there is no cement that can hold the dome-shaped body 35 onto a metal flange 24. Molding a plastic material in the shape of a dome 35 does not improve significantly the adhesion of 35 to flange 24.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,499 discloses a method of construction of a golf shoe heel and instep. The inventor in no way suggests any of the features of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,309 discloses an overshoe that is pierced by the spikes and whose insole assists in cleaning the spikes when the spikes are withdrawn. However, to the applicants knowledge, there is no feasible invention that has the practicality of extensive use and that is readily acceptable to the market place.
Accordingly, the following described invention discloses a new and unique concept that will no longer cause the user to trip over objects by having long exposed spikes on his shoes.